


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（番外三）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [13]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385296
Kudos: 16





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（番外三）

剛坐在摇篮床旁边，哄着幼子睡着后，轻手轻脚地回到了卧室。  
他的丈夫还没睡，正靠在床上翻企划书。剛只给床边摆了盏不太亮的落地灯，美观高于实用。光一看得似乎也有点费劲，眼睛始终眯着。  
要不换一个灯光亮一些的。剛思忖着，从床尾爬上床。  
“优也睡了？”光一问。  
“嗯。”  
“他下午玩了好久，现在也该累了。”  
剛笑起来：“男孩子精力旺盛不是很正常吗？他要是成天睡觉你才要担心呢。”  
光一把纸张收拾起来，随意地整理一下搁在了床头柜上。剛则自然地在他伸出右臂的同时躺进丈夫的怀里。熟悉的扁柏气息让他带孩子的疲劳顿消。  
“今天怎么到我这边来了？”他问光一。他们一向是睡在光一的卧室里，早上再从各自的房门出去。  
为了保持明面上的“母子关系”，即便已经结婚，夫夫二人仍然保留了各自的卧室。不过光一某天找了个蹙脚理由说要翻修屋子，愣是在剛和自己卧室之间的墙上开了一个门洞。这门洞开得不偏不倚，恰好在墙的正中间。弄得剛原先的床都没有地方摆放。  
剛被丈夫的小心思搞得哭笑不得，只好让吉田管家把自己房间里的床换成小一点的双人床，紧凑地贴着墙放置。光一一开始还不是很高兴，问剛为什么一定要在房间里留一张床——他都表现得足够明显了。  
“可要是我感冒了，睡在一起不就会传染给你嘛。”剛向他解释。  
“那就传染给我好了，这样你不就好了。”光一毫不退让。  
剛拿他没办法：“有的时候工作回来也很迟，我不想打扰你休息。”  
光一立刻说：“你打扰我也没有关系啊。”  
怎么还见招拆招了？剛干脆不理他。这种方法百试百灵，果然磨了一会儿，光一就接受了现实。  
但这张床的使用率的确低得惊人，偶尔光一想要一些“特殊”情趣时才会想到它。  
“我们……要不要出去玩玩？”光一问，搭在剛肩膀上的手有一搭没一搭地玩着他的头发。  
“去哪里？”剛有些奇怪，“虽然优也断奶了，但现在带他出去还……”  
“不带他，”光一打断他，“就我们两个人。”  
“诶？”  
光一叹了口气：“我们没有蜜月旅行，也没有出去约会过。优也出生了你就一直忙着他，现在好不容易可以歇一歇了，不如一起出去转转。”  
剛深感好笑。他偏头看着光一，眼里都是戏谑。“你是不是一直在想这件事，现在终于有机会了？”  
光一低低地笑了，喉咙里有不明的咕噜声，像愉悦的猫。  
“好啊。去个近一点的地方吧，”剛满足了他可怜巴巴的丈夫，“优也还小，离不开人的。”  
光一不满地凑过去亲他：“那我也离不开你啊。”

说是出游，实际上也就是两个人一起去横滨过周末。周五晚上的时候，剛还认认真真地拖了个行李箱出来收拾衣服。光一笑他太夸张，不过两日一泊，带什么箱子。  
“总要带身换的衣服吧？”剛说着，从衣柜里拿出两件外套。一黑一棕，都是宽宽大大的款式。  
“哪件好？”他问光一。  
不出意外地得到了忙着打游戏的家伙的一句“都好”。  
能指望堂本光一就怪了。剛无奈摇头，自己又来回看了两下，最后把棕色的挂回了衣柜。取下黑色大衣叠起来放进箱子。  
等剛收拾好，光一还坐在显示屏前面打游戏。他问光一衣服怎么办，光一想当然地说“到时候去便利店买也可以吧”。  
“你去过几次便利店啊？”剛嫌弃他，连电车票都不知道要怎么买的人还说什么去便利店买东西。再说了，他的丈夫什么时候穿过便利店卖的内衣。  
哪想到光一还认真起来：“我去买过安全套的！好几次！”  
剛脸一热，顺手把拿出来的袜子朝光一扔去。  
“变态！”

躺在摇篮床里的优还不知道两位父亲要去哪里，看到他们就咯咯地笑，挥舞胖嘟嘟的胳膊。剛抱着儿子亲了又亲，半天都不放下，最后被看不下去的光一硬拉走了。  
“明天就回来了，你怎么搞得像生离死别一样。”光一发动汽车，缓缓开出堂本宅。  
剛坐在副驾驶上，同样想不明白堂本光一怎么就能对儿子这么舍得。  
“他从生下来，哪有离开我这么久过，”他对着小镜子整理一下头发，“你以为儿子和你一样坚强吗？你可都30岁啦，他还不够一岁。何况……”  
开车的人自然地问：“何况什么？”  
“何况啊，”剛不自觉地笑起来，露出小虎牙，“也不知道是谁说的，一天都离不开我。”说完他自己都不好意思，脸上发烧。  
竟然在这里被将了一军。光一也笑了。  
“我可说的是实话哦。”他趁着红灯的时间，快速地转过去亲了一下毫无防备的剛。  
“喂，”剛伸手轻轻拍了一下假装什么也没有发生的人，“好好开车啦。”  
从家到酒店也就40多分钟的路程。光一专心开车，时不时听剛说点想起的有趣的事情。尽管天气还没有暖和起来，心情却像被晒得蓬松的棉花，要起飞一般轻盈。  
酒店是光一预约的。剛走在前面，手里拿着堂本光一买的冰淇淋——为了证明自己真的会去便利店，董事长大人还特意停车去给剛买了冰淇淋。光一拉着箱子，张望了一下才找到办理入住的前台。  
会去便利店买冰淇淋却找不到那么显眼的前台，这到底算能干还是笨蛋呢？站在一边吃冰淇淋的剛想。  
光一订了套房。剛走进一看就笑光一是不是打算两天哪儿都不去，躺在卧室里打电动就行。这当然不可能，说好了要出来旅游，怎么能天天窝在房间里。光一放好行李就拉着剛往外走，他找了很多很多可以去的地方，要抓紧时间才好。  
剛跟在光一身后逛，总是没一会儿就被丈夫不放心地抓到身边去。可惜身份有限制，他们不可以手牵着手走。不过剛要是看到了觉得有意思的东西，光一总是第一时间靠上去看。两个人有意无意地挤着，旁边却空空荡荡。  
“喜欢吗？”光一问。他没有看出橱窗里的工艺灯有什么特别的，但剛好像很感兴趣。  
剛没有说话，绕开光一就进了店铺。光一赶紧也跟着进去。  
家里没有哪里缺盏灯吧？光一有点好奇。他看剛和店主了解着灯，店主点亮灯让剛看效果。彩色的琉璃灯罩映出梦幻而华丽的光影在天花板上。  
“请问可以邮寄到东京吗？”剛问着，从口袋里拿出钱包。  
“可以哦，这边请留下地址。”  
从进店到买完单出啦，整个过程不超过五分钟。  
光一拉开门让剛先走，店员小姐还在后面说着“谢谢光临”。虽然他还没想明白剛突然买个灯做什么，不过既然是和剛约会，那就按照他的喜好来好了。  
“我们要不要去吃小笼包？”剛在前面突然转身，发尾转出一个小小的弧度。他笑着的模样，让堂本光一一阵心动。  
“好啊，”光一走上前，“我查了很多不错的店，一起去吧。”

他们一起吃小笼包。两个人被汤汁烫了嘴，吐着舌头喝冰水，然后被狼狈的对方逗笑。  
他们一起吃可丽饼。剛一边笑话光一吃不来甜食，又把没有奶油的部分切好给他，顺便喊服务员帮丈夫续一杯黑咖。  
他们一起坐摩天轮。上到高处了剛不敢睁眼看，光一就蒙着他的眼睛哄他过去了。剛睁眼发现被骗，气得要命但还是怕得朝光一怀里钻。  
他们一起在光一预订的餐厅吃饭。烛光摇曳，杯影交错。剛吃着吃着，抬眼一眼，光一正看着自己，目光如星。  
他们一起去山下公园散步。夜色里游人寥寥，海风吹得人缩成小小一团。  
“今天很开心。”剛扶着观景栏杆眺望着远处不甚清晰的星星点点，“感觉好久没有这么舒服了。”  
他说这话时，笑得叫人能直截了当地去想象“幸福”的模样。海风把他的头发吹乱，剛却毫不在意。  
有光一在，就不会冷。  
光一从剛身后搂住他，同样笑得开心。今天他又一次确信，自己遇到了对的人。正因为是和对的人在一起，才能享受如此舒心的约会。尽管做的尽是平日不会去做的事情，却样样都觉得有趣。  
“你高兴就好啊。”他说着，侧头与可爱的丈夫接吻。  
还能有什么比剛高兴更加重要呢？

两个人回了酒店。剛被光一推着去洗澡，免得受寒感冒。剛听话地接了一浴缸的水，结果这边才脱完衣服，那边就被光一抱着两个人一起掉进了浴缸里。  
“很危险好不好……”他抱怨着，却又忍不住东摸摸西摸摸，确认光一有没有受伤。  
“别摸了。”  
光一捉住他的手吻了上去。Alpha的信息素霸道地挑逗着剛。Omega的胸口被丈夫捧着，揉捏着，吮吸着。他只能搂着丈夫，伸长了脖子喘息，如一只沦陷的天鹅。  
“光一……”剛呢喃着，张开腿盘住了丈夫的腰。  
Omega已经情动，一切都已就绪。  
Alpha稳稳地托住了Omega，扶着他的腰让他往下坐。温暖与潮湿一点点包裹住Alpha昂扬的性器，还有剛散发的甜蜜的桃子酒香气。  
光一与剛额头相抵，视线里只有彼此。两个人都在忍耐着，喘息里皆是克制。  
“好美。”光一轻声说。  
“什么？”  
“你，”光一的手抚上爱人的脸庞，“你真的好美。”  
“说什么呢……”剛羞红了脸，“好奇怪的话。”  
光一却一脸认真地捧着他的脸：“不是奇怪的话。今天你回头问我等会儿去哪里的时候，我好心动，就像……像初恋一样。”  
“喂，”剛佯装不满，“真的要在这个时候和我说你初恋的事情吗？”他动了动腰，提醒着光一这是一个多么特殊的时刻。  
“我是说，你是我的初恋。”光一说。  
遇到你，我才第一次真正明白“爱情”的意味。  
它不是完美的，不是梦幻的，遗憾总是常见。它会有酸甜苦辣，会有笑容也有眼泪。它很脆弱，不用心呵护就会破碎。它不是顺理成章的，有各种机缘巧合，也有数不清的阴差阳错。  
但因为是你，那个和我一起走过了这些磕磕绊绊的人是你，一起哭过笑过爱过恨过的人是你，所以我才会勇敢地走到现在。  
而现在，陪伴在我身边的仍然是你。  
你不是我的第一个恋爱对象，却是让我第一次感受到自己在“恋爱”的人。  
你，是我的初恋，也是我最后一个恋爱的人。  
剛搂着光一的脖子，看着他坚定又深情的脸，吃吃地笑了。  
“所以啊，堂本光一先生，为什么你求婚的时候怎么就说不出好听的话呢？”虽然大概知道你在想什么，但……timing是不是太差了？  
有点庄重的气氛一下被冲淡，情欲重回主场。  
两个人在浴缸里抵死缠绵，放好的热水溢出大半。剛拍拍光一的背，说有点冷，于是被浴巾一裹丢去了床上。  
大约是初恋的力量，剛被光一拉着做了各种各样羞耻的动作。光一叼着白天买冰淇淋时顺便买的安全套，耀武扬威地和剛炫耀。剛亲吻他，笑着表扬光一小朋友果然很能干，再手口并用地为丈夫套上。他哭着笑，又笑着哭，说着平时绝不会说出的奇怪称呼，极尽能事地挑逗丈夫，然后被操干地更深，更激烈，更彻底。  
恍惚中，剛以为自己疯了，光一也疯了。  
是陷入了初恋的，快乐的疯子。  
澡是没洗成，床也乱得一塌糊涂。最后两个人扯了个干净的角盖着，相拥睡去。

原本以为睡到日上三竿也没事的光一，早早就被剛推醒。他喊他去洗澡，等会儿要提前退房赶回家去。  
“怎么了吗？”光一揉着眼睛问。  
剛已经洗完澡了，裸着身子准备拿衣服穿上。他已经年过三十，还生育了一个孩子，可看起来仍是个瘦削少年。  
“建桑打电话来说，你儿子生病了。能不回去吗？”剛笑着。  
那可确实没有办法。  
光一扶着腰坐起来，他还没有清醒，脑子里都是前一晚上两个人没羞没臊地折腾。  
“喝点水吧。”剛披着件设计新潮的系带衬衫走过来，把杯子放在光一手里。  
他的胸前都是光一昨天晚上留的牙印。  
光一看着，憨憨笑了。  
剛看看他，又看看自己，深感好笑。“还不都是你弄的。”他拍他一下，然后把带子系好，起身走开。  
“快点好不好啊，你儿子在等你呢。”剛说。

一到家，剛赶紧去安慰哭哭啼啼的孩子。小孩子脸烧得红红的，剛心疼不已，抱着来来回回地走着哄着。这种事光一做不来，他只能回房间把行李箱整理一下。  
剛的衣服要挂回他的房间。光一抱着衣服走去剛的房间，忽然看见剛的床头摆了那盏昨天买了的灯。  
“太太说原先的灯太暗了，这盏亮一些，方便看东西。”吉田进了帮忙时，解释着。  
方便谁呢？  
堂本光一假装不知道，心里偷偷地笑。

終わり。


End file.
